In the Dark
by Apprentice08
Summary: Robin and Slade fight as usual... that is until Slade gives Robin a gun and actually fires it. Who does a killer turn to when he loses his mind? Why another killer of course. Slash one shot lemon Dom/sub
1. Chapter 1

**In the Dark **

**A/N: Hey guys! I've had some major crazy writers block so I've decided the best thing to do is go back and edit some of my one-shots from a couple of years ago. If anyone remembers reading this story you (and liking it) you will be happy to know I have gone back through and improved upon the already existing story. **

A cool breeze moved through the trees and shifted the summer heat that had been weighing heavily on the forest that rested quiet and dark at the edge of town. The moon, a glowing orb, cast shadows and spilled pale light across the expansive earth.

On a night like this a person would have expected to hear animals prowling in the silvery light but except for the whisper of the wind only one sound could be heard. The rough breathing of a young boy spilled out through the air. He was searching for someone, and the shadows gave no aid as his eyes tried to press through the darkness and utilize the light of the moon to his advantage.

Robin rushed through the darkness; his shadow was stretched out before him as the moon continued it's slow rise from behind.

His eyes were searching and his senses reaching. He was looking for someone the monster who had been taunting him for years.

Slade.

Robin knew that Slade was in the forest; he had tracked the assassin for over two hours. Even though Robin didn't have any accelerated senses he swore he could smell the man, a musty scent of blood and metal.

Sweat was pouring from Robin's body and his fatigue was becoming a hindrance but he couldn't give up. Slade had separated Robin from his team for a reason.

It had been like this for months now, Slade popping up and causing trouble, Robin trying his damndest to fix the problems and trying to capture Slade. The man was as good at escaping as he was at fighting.

The floor of the forest was un-tamed and Robin had not been on or near a true path for hours. He had been having a hard to negotiating the craggy surface and had stumbled in the dark over roots several times.

It came as no surprise when Robin suddenly fell forward; he tried desperately to keep himself upright but he lost his balance and went crashing to the ground. He rolled awkwardly down a hill bruising his body and damaging his uniform along the way.

He found himself plunging into an icy pool of water that was only a foot or so deep. He quickly sat up and looked around trying to regain his senses. A steep slope rose up around him on all sides and he saw roots, rocks and other obstacles jutting out here and there around him. The trees grew up tall around the edges and Robin, in a moment of weak fatigue could bring himself to do nothing but sigh in frustration.

"Great," He stood on shaky legs and was well on his way to climbing out of the small pond when he heard the snap of a twig and felt the earth shift. Robin froze and waited but nothing came, still his instincts urged him not to move so he waited longer still.

Only silence greeted him and so with a large amount of hesitation Robin started to move again when suddenly a cry filled the night and the boy's stale reflexes reacted just in time to avoid a fist, which came out of no where and slammed into the water where Robin had been only seconds before.

Robin fell back in shock and stared up at Slade who radiated an aura of smug satisfaction. The man stared down at him with a narrow eye but said nothing and as Robin managed to get up he took a fighting stance and mentally tried to prepare for the fight ahead.

"You were following _me_ weren't you," Robin asked with a bitter tone having long since lost his fear to speak to this man with no respect.

"You gave me a good run for the first hour but I eventually doubled back," Slade stood and cracked his knuckles and then shook out the tension in his hand.

"Let's end this," Robin responded as he tightened his fists and started advancing.

The man before him was a powerhouse but it didn't detour Robin from attacking.

This was their game, circling each other, sizing each other up. Trying to find the weakness, trying to find a way to disable and conquer. It was their dance, their way and neither would change it because one day one of them would win.

"Come and get me," Slade ordered and Robin didn't hesitate to comply.

They fought for an hour, none-stop and with full force, and though Robin was showing more signs of fatigue then Slade he managed to hold his own.

It reached a point were even Slade was beginning to breath heavy and so Robin flew at the man and took hold of his uniform with every intention of throwing Slade over his back and forcing the man's head underwater.

But the man's balance was impeccable, he brought his fist down hard on Robin's back and the teen splashed into the water. His fist which ha been holding Slade's uniform had not let go when his back had been hit and a section of Slade's uniform came with him.

Robin pushed himself up and heard his back crack in anger, he managed to move away from Slade just as the man's foot came down pinning a small portion of Robin's uniform underneath his metal clad boot. Water forced it's way into Robin's mouth and nose and his instincts took over. Robin's strength propelled him forwards and the resounding rip was unnerving.

As Robin scurried to the banks to catch his breath he looked at Slade and saw for the first time a pale strip of skin glowing in the moon's cool light. From his collar bone to his hip on the right side Robin could see exposed and flawless skin that flowed smoothly over expansive muscles.

Robin's uniform was in no better condition, the entire middle section hung from his torso like a dirty rag leaving his lean belly exposed to an attack.

Slade's eye narrowed and he advanced on Robin, the boy threw down the cloth he held from Slade's uniform and advanced as well. In this moment Robin knew that Slade was human, which meant Slade could be taken down and brought to justice.

Another half-hour of intense fighting ensured and by the time round was done both fighters were breathing heavy and little was left of their previous uniforms. The weight of the water combined with the sharp roots and rocks had slowly eroded their protective skins to show their tender under bellies. It was reassuring to see some of Slade's metal armor fall into the water and Robin watched it sink below the now muddy water.

It was hard to fight since the water wound around their ankles and legs, it added resistance to kicks and the cold water made advancing on Slade slow and laborious.

Slade was also feeling the effects of fighting in the cold and resistant water; Robin could tell, perhaps he should have fallen into a pond sooner.

Slade ripped off the remaining sleeve of his uniform and allowed the last piece of metal to fall from his shoulder. His torso, arms and hands were bare. Save his mask, mesh pants and his combat boots he was exposed and easily could be laid down by a weapon.

Robin was not to far behind; his pants clung to his legs in shreds from the sharp rocks in the pond and on the embankment. His shirt was torn and tattered and much of his skin was exposed and covered in small cuts and bruises. Trace amount of blood slowly mixed with water and quickly flowed down his chest and back.

Slade's body looked about the same but for some reason he seemed to have fewer cuts, perhaps Robin had not gotten him to fall as many times as he had thought.

"This is getting tedious," Slade said as he ran his hands along his body to try and remove some of the water.

"Then give up," Robin barked as he charged and jumped. His legs wrapped around the man's waist as his fist flung down at the man's face. The power of his blow collided with the mask as Slade turned in an attempt to regain balance and then slammed Robin's back into a near by tree trunk.

Robin's eyes shut with the sudden blow to his back as air was pressed out of his lungs. He could feel Slade's fingers digging into his hips as the elder man tried to pry him off. But in that instant Slade sagged against the boy who was suddenly pinned to the tree. Robin heard how heavy Slade was breathing despite the fact Robin was breathing harder.

The boy finally felt the hot air of the night fill his lungs as his brain managed to tell his lungs to breath. Slade had knocked the air out of him hard and Robin greedily gulped down air in order to keep from blacking out.

Robin leaned forward onto Slade and took in slower mouthfuls of fresh air. His arms once around the man's throat now hung limp at his sides.

And here was now a silent peace spoken between them until they both could catch their breath. The blow to Slade's head had probably stunned the man and blurred his vision and created a wave of dizziness that not even Slade could shake off so easily.

Robin had never punched him that hard or that accurately before. The sudden blow to Robin's back had pushed their air from him and shot pain through his body leaving him sore and weak and currently helpless.

The two warriors were both dead in the water so a few minutes of peace wouldn't hurt either of them as long as neither tried to attack first.

Robin tried to get Slade to move back a little and allow him to drop from his pinned position but the man was heavy and didn't seem to register Robin's movements.

The boy blushed despite himself as he knew how awful it must look, his legs wrapped around Slade's waist as the man pinned him to a tree and lean on him for support.

"Slade-" Robin said through gulps of air, "Drop me. I won't attack… I need a break."

Slade said nothing and didn't even make an attempt to move, Robin suddenly felt uneasy,

"Slade," Robin said again in a more demanding tone.

Slade didn't move, was the man unconscious? Robin squirmed and finally wiggled lose from the man's grasp. He slid to the ground and lay on his back watching as Slade's still figure slumped down to his knees and he fell over face first into the water.

Robin scrambled, he hated Slade with a passion but he wasn't going to let the damn man drowned. He would rather see Slade behind bars.

It took longer then expected because Robin was so weak but he managed to pull Slade a decent amount up the steep embankment and roll Slade onto his back. He looked the man over but couldn't believe his eyes. Slade's body was impressive to say the least, powerful, strong, deadly and yet when he was completely relaxed in this state of unconsciousness Robin felt no threat from him at all.

He moved towards the man's face and looked at his mask, it was cracked. The large cut ran from just below the eyehole of his mask down to the slits that allowed Slade to breath. Robin traced it with his fingers.

"Who are you?" Robin whispered out loud as he reached behind to unclasp the mask.

Robin unclipped one and was about to undo the other when Slade's eye shot open and his large hand firmly took hold of Robin's thin wrist.

The man pulled robin forward and then flung him away, "Brat," Slade said standing.

Robin was crouched on the embankment across the pond and waited for Slade to move towards him.

"Attempting to remove my mask while I am unconscious? That's low even for you. Do you really want to know who I am so badly that you would forget the truth behind honoring your opponent?"

"You honor no one! Why should I give you what you give to no one else?"

"I never made you remove your mask in front of me Robin… I never dug into your past. And I never made you do anything that would have revealed your true identity. I allowed you to keep that for yourself until you were ready to show me. You left the apprenticeship before that could happen."

"You beat me!" Robin yelled back.

"I taught you… had you not been so resistant I wouldn't have had to be so hard on you."

"You ruined everything!"

"That's it then isn't it. I took away everything you had and everything you were and tried to make you a better fighter, a stronger person… and now you want revenge. You have no intention of taking me into jail despite what I am sure you have told yourself. You want to kill me don't you?"

Robin didn't say anything, "Or do you? Could it be that you are confused? I did offer you things that no one else could. I offered you training you've never had before, you felt powerful, you felt flawless, and unstoppable. You loved the thrills I gave to you…but you were also afraid of what you were becoming. How much you were beginning to enjoy it. How much you were beginning to like me."

"Shut up! It wasn't like that at all! I hated what you did to me, I hated who you made me become!"

"And now you want to kill me for it. Don't you?" Slade asked in a dark tone, Slade ran his arm across his jaw line as if he was wiping away blood or spit, an action that was more subconscious than anything else but Robin wondered if he was bleeding under his mask.

"I will never kill Slade. I am not like you."

"You never know… you may surprise yourself." Slade pulled something from his belt; it was in a rather large side pouch. Slade had been wearing a utility belt that Robin had never seen, he hadn't really thought twice about it but now he was curious.

"I was on my way to a job when you caught me… so I am wearing my special belt. Here… show me how much you don't want to kill me."

Slade tossed whatever it was he was holding and Robin caught it. He brought it close so he could see it and then felt all the blood drain away from his face.

"It's a gun Robin. You can end this game of ours right now… permanently…. Just pull the trigger."

Robin stared at the object, cold and heavy, it weighed down his hands and he hated the feeling of it. He glanced up at Slade who just stood there and stared at him.

"Shoot me," Slade said.

Robin made the motion as if to throw the gun but stopped as his hand was mid throw and looked at the gun. He brought it down before him again and pointed it at Slade, "Tell me… do you really want this to be over? Our late nights together… our little rendezvous? How lonely will you be when you no longer have someone to hunt? How will it feel to know you will never have to deal with me again?"

Robin's hand shook as he held the gun, it was pointed as Slade's chest. He wouldn't shoot the man; he couldn't but something about pointing a gun at him made Robin feel good. He felt safe, and in control.

"I know what you are feeling right now, isn't it amazing the sense of security a gun can bring. How powerful you feel… how in control it makes you feel?"

Robin stared at Slade as the man took slow and even steps towards the boy sloshing through the water far to slowly, Robin didn't back away. When Slade reached him he gently took hold of the boy's forearm and guided the gun to rest against the center of his chest.

"Shoot me," The man all but cooed, his voice of silk made Robin's heart skip a beat," Shoot me and end this all now," Slade's thumb gently rubbed the inside of Robin's arm up and down.

Robin's eyes glanced to Slade's thumb and then back at his one piercing eye.

"Shot me Robin… shot me now before it's to late!" Slade said in a slightly more hurried voice.

Robin's heart sped up and he started to shake more, "Kill me now and you will never have to see me again… shot me…. Shot me now!"

Robin jumped at the man's sudden outburst and his finger instantly pulled the trigger.

Click!

Robin opened his eyes and looked down at the empty gun, "See Robin… you are just like me."

The satisfaction in the man's voice was enough to make Robin scream, the boy lifted the gun and planned to slam it down on Slade's shoulder but the man blocked the blow and shoved Robin onto the ground. He pinned him there, "I never thought you would do it… but now we understand each other don't we. You would have killed me… taken my life… all to be selfish and save yourself the trouble of having to deal with me later."

Robin struggled as Slade pinned his hands to his sides, "You and I are brothers now… murderer."

"NO! I didn't shoot you! There wasn't a bullet!" Robin bellowed.

"But you didn't know that the gun was empty… you thought it was loaded… you tried to kill me. That's considered attempted murder… you are a killer. A cold blooded killer."

"NO! NO IT'S NOT TRUE!" Robin said.

"You did so well tonight, you passed every test and proved to yourself and to me that you belong with me. I am so proud of you. I think I will give you a little reward."

Slade released Robin's hands long enough to unclip his mask, he tossed it to the side and then quick as lightning ripped away Robin's mask.

The boy gasped and shut his eyes, "Your reward is simple, though not with out it's own spoilers, you can see my face… if you open your eyes."

Robin laid there, his fingers digging into the muddy bank as he pinched his eyes shut.

"Three years of waiting Robin… my face is just an eye lid away… look at me."

Robin gave a small whine and kept his eyes closed, Slade's hand cupped the boy's jaw,

"Robin," he said in the softest kindest voice he manage, "Look at me boy… see the man I am… let me see the man you are."

Robin shook his head and turned his face away, "You're a killer Robin… look into the eyes of another killer and see that we are not as evil as you think."

Robin's breathing didn't calm down, but he did turn his face back towards Slade's slowly, and after a moment he open his eyes.

"Look at my face, see me for who I am. A murderer like you."

"No." Robin said almost calmly, "I am not a murderer."

"You pulled the trigger… you thought the gun had bullets… you would have killed me had the gun been loaded."

"No." Robin said staring at the man's face.

"Yes." Slade almost whispered as he leaned in and gently placed his lips onto the Robin's.

Slade didn't pull back to see if Robin was okay with this, the boy would need him now more then ever and if they consummated Robin's first attempted kill with something that would bond them together… Robin wouldn't be able to leave his side.

Slade slowly deepened the kiss; Robin shook his head in an attempt to shake Slade's mouth free but the man held firm. He removed his lips for mere seconds to whisper into the boy's ear, "Don't fight me anymore Robin… don't resist me."

He slowly traced his lips across the boy's cheek back to his lips where he hovered waiting, Robin didn't move to meet his lips and Slade tried one more time, "Please…"

Robin stared at him with his big scared eyes and then, as if all his barriers to the man had been breeched Robin slowly lifted his lips to Slade's.

Slade allowed Robin to kiss him, he went at Robin's pace and didn't try to lead or dictate the depth of the kiss. He didn't have to wait for long before Robin deepened the kiss. However it remained slow and steady as if Robin was battling an inner demon. He was unsure, confused, disgusted and yet curious.

Slade eventually moved to the boy's neck and kissed and sucked at it lightly, just enough to keep Robin's mind confused and scared. As Slade did this he worked on getting the tattered remains of the boy's pants off.

Robin didn't seem to notice as he focused on the feeling of Slade's lips on his neck. Soon the boy was naked. Slade pulled his own pants down and managed to kick off his boots. He wrapped his big warm arms around the boy's thin and cold body and hoisted the boy up. Slade sat on his own legs and pulled Robin up onto his lap. The boy's legs wrapped around his waist instinctively and Slade whispered words of reassurance into Robin's ear.

Robin wrapped his arms around the man's neck and buried his face into the man's shoulder. Slade gently spread the boy's ass and with the patients of a saint slowly worked Robin down onto his shaft. Slade would occasionally whisper words into Robin's ear but Robin remained silent and still.

After what seemed like hours Slade was all the way inside of him and Robin finally released his death like grip on the man, "That's it Robin… relax." Slade said softly.

The boy shuddered and Slade started to work his hips up and down. Robin didn't make a sound and neither did Slade. The silence surrounded them as they fucked like animals in the dark of the forest.

Finally Slade felt Robin's back arch and a heated groan escaped from the boy's throat. Slade felt his hot cum explode all over his chest and Slade quickened his pace and soon enough came inside the boy which seemed to drive Robin to another orgasm.

They both fell silent as Slade's seed slipped out of Robin and ran down Slade's penis.

They both panted and felt the sweat trickle down their bodies. Slade managed to stand and moved towards the pond. He sank down into it very slowly removing himself from Robin. As Slade went to set the boy aside Robin tried to latch on.

"Tsk tsk… no clinging… you have work to do… clean me up." Robin stared at him for a moment. It was Slade's first order to Robin… would the boy take it or refuse? This was the real moment of truth… the real deciding factor if Robin was finally his and could finally be Slade's apprentice and eventual partner.

Robin stared a moment longer before he leaned forward and started to clean Slade. The man didn't smile; he didn't move or make any kind of gesture or cruel comment. He simply allowed Robin to clean him.

When Slade was cleaned he smiled, "Good boy… now clean yourself." Robin hesitated and then complied.

After a few more moments of silence between them, Slade motioned for the boy to come to him. Robin crawled on his hands and knees through the water. When he got close he reached for Slade but the man held up his hand.

Robin stopped and waited, watching the man intently, "Did you think there was a bullet in that gun?"

Robin waited a moment and then nodded.

"Did you intentionally pull that trigger?" Robin nodded again slowly.

"Did you really want to kill me?" Robin hesitated again as if he was really thinking about it and then nodded again.

"What are you?" Slade asked in a dark and seductive tone.

Robin stared at him with sad eyes; the boy didn't want to say it but he needed to come to terms with the truth.

"Tell me what you are or I will leave you hear naked and dirty." Slade said.

Robin looked into the man's eye and said in a defeated voice, "A murderer."

"Good boy. Come here." Robin crawled the rest of the way to Slade who took the boy up in his big warm arms, "You are mine now… because I know you know… that no one wants a murderer."

Robin closed his eyes, leaned into the man's bare chest, Slade released the boy who gave a small whine, Slade stood and didn't bother to collect his clothes.

"Apprentice… grab my things… and yours and then follow me." Robin slowly stood and crossed to the remains of their clothes.

He picked them up and turned to Slade, "The gun too." Slade said.

Robin turned and eyed the weapon, but reluctantly picked it up and turned towards Slade.

"Good boy. Come." Robin walked over to him and they disappeared into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So I am thinking of just putting random one shots under this story heading. Idk I just have a few ideas to continue this story but not enough to make an actually plot. So every once and awhile I may add things to this story. Any ideas for little one shots let me know.

In the Dark II

Robin limped into the compound; he held his side and tried to avoid putting any weight on his right leg. He wasn't sure if it was broken or just sprained but the pain was horrible.

No matter how many times he wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth it always came back. His face was far worse then the small cut on the corner of his mouth. Bruises and slices and gashes, his ribs, which were probably broken, throbbed with each forced step.

It took minutes longer then it should have to reach the main chamber but Robin did. He slammed his fist into the button next to the door and it slid open with a quiet swoosh.

Robin stumbled and slammed onto the floor of the main room. He let out a cry of pain and curled up into a ball. He had to get rid of the pain it was almost unbearable.

"Well well, it took a little longer then I thought it would but you made it. Congratulations." Came a soft voice from the darkness.

Robin tried to open his eyes, he scanned the room as best his could, "Slade?" he called weakly.

"I am here Robin. Come to me."

"Slade… I was hurt… I need help."

"I know. If you can make it to me I will give you the help you need." Slade said.

Robin closed his eyes and tried to focus, he had his order, and he would carry it out. He reached out and dragged himself across the floor. He had to get to Slade, the man could help him, he could fix this and take the pain away.

Robin was inches from him, Slade said nothing but the voice in his head was encouraging, _You can do it boy… make it to me… show me your strength_.

After a few more minutes Robin came to rest at his feet, "Slade please." Robin begged.

Slade had to resist his urges and compulsive need to pick up the injured boy. It was true that Robin was now his apprentice; they had been together for almost four years. Slade had planned everything out; he had made sure no one had found them after that dark night in the woods. He had covered his tracks and Robin's.

Now that Slade had Robin he had made sure he wouldn't have to let him go. But as sometimes can happen Slade had made on little mistake. He had underestimated Robin's old team.

True Robin had been gone with out a trace for four years, but what Slade hadn't counted on was that his old team didn't break up after his disappearance. They grew stronger and from their many attempts to find Robin they had grown smarter. They refused to give up.

Slade had moved Robin from compound to compound, sometimes just barely losing the annoying super heroes. In their many travels something had happened between Robin and Slade.

At first Robin had just gone with Slade because Slade had manipulated Robin's confused and unsure mind. He got Robin to doubt himself; he had managed to make the boy feel like he truly was a murderer. Slade had pushed the boy, trained him mercilessly and whenever Robin would give up or snap and try to leave Slade would seduce him to further his dark hold over the boy.

Then something happened that Slade had not expected. the Titans had found them. It had been six weeks ago and Slade was sure they would be able to talk Robin into coming with them. Their reassuring and friendly words had caused Robin to falter in his mission to retrieve some data from a science lab. He had missed his objective and returned to the haunt to seek out Slade.

For the first time in their three and a half years together Robin approached Slade and openly asked for sex. He had done most of the work and it had been far different then anything the two had done before. Slow, soft, it could almost be considered love making accept Robin had punched Slade half way through and then tried to strangle him.

Slade had held him down and refused to let him go until Robin clarified what exactly he had been planning on doing.

Robin had freed himself and ran for the door, he was trying to escape and for some reason Slade had decided to let him go. After all his hard work he just gave up and let the boy head to the exit.

A half hour later Robin had returned on his own and stared down at the man sitting in his throne like chair, "You didn't come after me."

"No." was all Slade had said as he stared at his dark screens.

"If you cared about me at all you would have come after me." Robin said.

Slade's eye sliced slowly through the air to come and rest on Robin's face, "It's because I care that I let you go. If you don't want to be here I won't make you stay. I care about your happiness Richard. If leaving and going back to jump is what makes you happy then you may do so and I won't stop you."

Slade turned back to his screens to watch a mathematical equation fill the space. He had been going over some diagnostics of a new engine he was hoping to build. Robin had turned his back on the man and Slade had been sure that Robin was going to walk out the door and never come back.

Minutes later Slade noticed something out of the corner of his eyes; Robin stood next to him and held out a bo staff to the man. "I need to work on my kicks still right?"

Slade nodded once and Robin backed down the stairs never allowing his eyes to leave Slade's.

"You punched me." Slade said.

"I will take my punishment… Master."

Looking back on everything, how Robin chose to stay with him, how he was willing to crawl to him and to fuck him just showed how far Robin had come to trust Slade and to respect him. Robin reached out his hand and rested it on Slade's boot, "Master please. I need your help. Slade… please." Slade needed to remain strong but somehow he just couldn't.

Slade dropped to his knees and pulled Robin up into his arms, "What happened?" Slade asked keeping his voice even.

"I was trying to complete my mission… the Titans attacked. It shouldn't have been a problem. But they've changed; they knew how to take me down. They took me by surprise Master. I am so sorry I let you down."

Slade peered down at Robin's swollen and bloody face expecting to feel angry or disappointed but instead he just felt… he hadn't felt this way in forever. What was it he felt?

_You feel guilty._

Slade heard a voice in his head say, as he looked down at Robin all he could see was Grant and Joey. He had failed them, and now he was failing Robin. He pulled the boy up and hugged him to his chest, "This isn't your fault." Slade said softly, "For once Robin I have failed you. I should have allowed you to study them, to watch their own training progress. I was selfish and kept you in the dark about their growth because I didn't want to take the chance of you leaving. I need you to stay Robin."

Robin's breathe caught in his throat, "You love me?" The boy asked in surprised.

Slade thought about it for a moment, did he love Robin? In some fucked up perverse way had he come to rely on the boy as much as the boy had come to rely on him. When was the last time Slade had made Robin sleep in his own room? When was the last time Slade refused the boy anything? With out realizing it Slade had allowed Robin to get under his skin, he had allowed the boy through his barriers.

He didn't just have a partner or an apprentice; he had a companion. Slade heard an explosion ring from down the hall, he may not get a chance to say it and if the Titans got their hands on Robin who knows how long it would be until Slade saw the boy again. Slade swallowed and for the first time in over thirty years he spoke the words he had thought he would never said again, "I do Richard. I love you."

"DOWN THE HALL!" Came a familiar voice, "Don't let them take me! I will work harder for you! Just don't let them take me!" Robin all but begged

"Listen to me Robin… if they take you today you must find a way to let me know where you are."

"You will come for me…" Robin weakly asked as he tried to sit up.

"I will always come for you." Slade said leaning down and placing his lips on the boy, Robin gently kissed him back and Slade picked the boy up and laid him down on the table behind them. He took a syringe from his belt and injected Robin's arm, "In ten minutes you will be able to move… I don't care what is happening in the fight you WILL run and head towards the safe house."

"Not with out you." Robin protested. Slade pulled away despite Robin's protest and reached for his mask. "You will go or I will make you go. If I am not there in twenty-four hours I am dead."

"You better be there." Robin bit as he suddenly laid his head back and closed his eyes. Slade put on his mask and went to stand in the middle of the room.

Slade waited for the Titans to burst in, he turned when he heard Robin whisper, "Slade… Raven can project a perfect replica of herself; the only way to tell the difference is the jewel in her forehead. Cyborg has a new cannon that he can amplify with any nearby power source. Beast boy has two new beasts he can change into that have triple the strength and Starfire…" Robin stopped a moment and Slade waited, "She… has gotten a lot stronger."

Slade didn't bother to nod because at that moment the door burst open, "SLADE!" A scream filled the air and the green changeling burst fourth with the other three in tow.

"How nice of you all to drop by. I know you hoped to visit Robin but he is a little under the weather right now." Slade motioning to the boy on the table who was now lying unconscious and bloody, "I would say I admire your handy work but this is cruel eve for you."

"Shut up you monster and hand Robin over now." Beast Boy barked.

"Robin isn't going anywhere. I suggest you leave and do not return." Slade said not moving from his usual stance. His arms were behind his fast but his fists were pulled tight.

"We aren't leaving with out him. He has a lot of explaining to do and we won't let you manipulate his mind anymore."

Slade couldn't help but smirk at their naivety, "Robin chose to stay with me. There was no manipulation. He chose to stay with me just as he chose to return to me after you beat him and chased him off."

"He attacked us we had to defend ourselves!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Temper temper, you know, you're starting to sound just as angry as Robin used to be. I could help you with that if you like. Of course, I don't know if you could handle my training as well as he did. It's pretty rough."

"TITANS GO!" Beast Boy yelled!

Robin opened his eyes to see the fight to end all fights. It was Slade verse his old team and man was it crazy. It was like an atom bomb had gone off. Robin sat up and felt his face, "I'm healed?" He turned to look at the battle and couldn't believe his eyes. Slade was winning… somehow the man was holding his own against the Titans.

Robin was split, he wanted to stay and help Slade but the man had given him a direct order. If he didn't go Slade would beat the shit out of him, but if he left Slade could die.

"Robin! Get out!" Slade called as the man dodged a blast from Starfire. The boy slid from the table and made a motion to head towards Slade, "GO ROBIN! Or you will regret it!" Slade barked, just then Beast Boy tackled Slade in one of his beast forms and Robin sprinted at him. His foot smashed into the beasts head and Beast Boy went flying.

Slade stood and shoved Robin towards the exit; the boy stumbled but managed to catch himself. He didn't stop running; he sprinted as fast as he could, ran like he had never ran before. He dived through one of the escape shoots and slid down for almost a good minute before he was shot from the slide like shoot out into a lake. He fell from the side of the cliff and managed to reach a diving position just as he hit the water.

He surfaced and took a deep breath into his lungs; he looked up at the emergency exit and waited. There was no sign of motion or of him being followed. Robin turned and started to swim away from the shore. About half a mile out was a hidden escape sub. If Robin could reach it he would be in the clear.

Suddenly there was an explosion, and not just any explosion, a fiery angry one. Slade's entire compound blew up and an almost volcanic rumble shot through the air. Fire reached miles up into the sky and Robin's huge eyes stared in shock.

Debris and rocks and even pieces of trees showered down over the ledge and Robin had to avoid falling objects hitting him a couple times.

_He had to have gotten out! He wouldn't blow up his compound unless he knew he could get out! _

Robin watched at the black smoke bellowed into the sky like an angry plague, he had to keep moving. If Slade did get out then he wouldn't be very happy when he got to the safe house and Robin wasn't there.

It had been two days, two whole Goddamn days! Slade would have been here by now if he had survived. Robin refused to accept that Slade didn't make it. If he had to he would go back and search the destroyed compound, he would search the woods and then he would search Titans Tower, Arkhem Asylum, every jail, crazy bin, loony house, and death row that he could find no matter how far or wide, or how tired he was.

Robin would find Slade, and he would bring the man back. But as the days turns into weeks and the weeks turned into a whole month Robin started to lose hope. The pep talks had helped at first but now… if Slade the grand master of all mercs couldn't escape a bunch of teenage super heroes then the world was coming to an end.

The black haired boy grabbed his coffee and went outside the safe house to sit on some large rocks that over looked a forest. He sipped at his drink and for a small second almost smirked.

Four years ago he was a teenage super hero. It had all changed that one night, in a forest just like this. When Slade had stripped Robin of his dignity and stripped him of his mind and started the long and cruel process of rebuilding him. Robin had been beaten, raped, mutilated, lectured, tortured, and then broken. Four years of his life had been nothing but blood, sex and pain. And for that he would forever thank Slade.

This wasn't some fucked up version of Stockholm syndrome, this was what happened when two people who hated each other learned to respect each other. When robin realized Slade really did want what was best for him, and when Robin realized that Slade just didn't want to feel alone anymore the two came to a mutual agreement. And then two months ago… when Robin had for the first time went looking for sex from Slade it had been incredible.

Slade saw that Robin had broken, he saw the boy wanted some comfort since Robin realized he had just given up his beliefs, his friends, his family, everything he had to be with Slade.

How gentle the assassin could be, how loving and tender and how painful it was to attack him mid-sex, to show everything Slade was giving him in that moment back in the man's face.

But Robin had wanted the mother of all fights, the fight that would end up killing him if he didn't get away. But he did get away and when Slade didn't come after him…. Robin knew the truth. Slade really did just want him to be happy.

Robin felt a tear come to his eye, "You not coming back are you." He whispered to no one.

The full moon rose high into the sky and Robin watched it, he set his coffee aside and let the blanket fall. Tonight was just like that first night so long ago… dark with a full moon casting eerie shadows that crawl like snake across the ground.

"You won't be out there tonight… but I can still pretend."

Robin descended the steep slope down into the dark woods in hopes to relive some memories. He had traveled about six miles and the moon was just reaching its peak. He jumped and flipped off a large tree protruding from the ground when he heard a branch snap.

He landed and melted into the shadows instinctively. He waited and listened, who ever was here with him he wasn't doing a very good job at hiding his noisy footfalls. Robin rounded on the noises and soon saw a shadow dashing through the woods at a hyper speed.

Jumping up into the trees Robin quickly followed and soon got enough distance with the man he could drop down and wait for him to come up the hill. The shadowy figure moved like lightning and yelled as he smashed into Robin.

"Slade?" Robin screamed as he was flipped up and over the man's shoulder and fell to the ground. He skidded down the hill on the pine needles and then twisted himself onto his stomach to look up at the figure who had stopped. He was breathing heavy, like he had been running all his life, his face sweaty and pale, his hands twitching.

"Robin! Come!" Slade called scanning the darkness of the woods. Robin smiled and didn't even hesitate; he scrambled up the hill and jumped like he had never jumped before. Slade caught his shadow and opened his arms. The boy slid into place wrapping his legs around he man's waist and Slade didn't hesitate to lock lips with the boy.

Slade shoved Robin against a thick tree trunk and his shaky hands peeled at the boy's clothes. Robin couldn't believe the coincidence, the one night that resemble their first meeting so much and now Slade was going to reenact it.

Robin tore as the man's already destroyed clothes and Slade ripped Robin's pants from his waist. They didn't try to speak, or look each other in the eyes or pretend that they were romantic. Both of them wanted to fuck… a whole month with out it had been torture. Of course both men had worried about the other's well being but now that they knew the other was safe sex came next and then food, sleep and then finally questions.

Slade pulled a wire from his belt and quicker then the boy had ever scene tied Robin's wrist to the tree's trunk. He dangled there like a fish on a hook as the wire cut into his wrists. Robin marveled in the painful feeling of the wire cutting into him.

Slade had a look in his eye of pure animalistic urges, he wasn't going to love Robin tonight he was going to rip him open. Robin was ready.

Slade stripped from the remaining clothes and spit into his hand, he lubricated his large shaft and head and then grabbed Robin's hips. The boy was pinned to the tree and Slade didn't wait to make sure he was ready. He pressed the tip of his shaft against Robin's entrance and started to push.

Robin's eyes snapped shut and his hands balled into fists the best they good, sweat rolled down the sides of his face as he felt himself being penetrated by something that hadn't been around in a month. It was like he was a virgin all over again, the pain, the impatient, the need to be filled and taken and brutalized.

Slade could give him everything he ever wanted and more, which is why Robin stayed no matter how much pain the man caused him.

Slade shoved then, ignoring the scream from the boy as he went in so dead he though he reached an end. Robin's back arched and Slade was pushed back, his feet digging into the dirt. But his finger nails dug into Robin's hips and he pushed back against the boy until Robin was pinned against the tree, Slade's shaft lodged so far inside Robin could barely breath.

"I missed you." Slade whispered into Robin's ear. Robin couldn't speak, he simply nodded and Slade smirked, "Those won't be over quick." And with that he started to move.

He pulled and pushed like a rabbit, over and over and over for what felt like hours. Robin hanging by his hands and wrist the whole time. Slade had already cum three times and was going for number four but this time he took hold of Robin's shaft with his hand and started to jerk him off into with his own hips thrusting.

"You've been such a good boy. It's your turn now… make it a good one."

And it was, Robin felt it build quicker then he ever had before and when he came he blacked out for a second as the release filled his body and covered it as well.

Slade suddenly gave two more deep thrusts and came for the fourth time, his juices over flowing and seeping back out. He rested against Robin's sweaty and abused body. Robin panted and felt Slade's seed dripping from him. He blushed and shivered and reveled in the feeling.

Finally Slade pulled out and pulled away and took the boy's chin up in his hand. "I missed you." He repeated kissing the boy gently on his lips like a lover would do.

" Dido." Robin said. Slade smiled and helped cut Robin down. He then carried Robin back to the cabin for a long deserved sleep. Tomorrow they had lots to discuss, which included the topic of how to take the Teen Titans down.

A/N: So what do you think? If I add anymore to this story it will just be bits and pieces and no real plot. Just little drabbles here and there.


End file.
